Sakura Akagi
Sakura Akagi Biographical information Born: 4th April 1982 Blood Status: Half-Blood Title (s): - Chaser - Prefect - Head Girl Physical information Species: Human Gender: Female Hair colour: Brown with blonde streaks Eye colour: Blue Skin colour: Average/Light Family information Family members: - Mr. Akagi (Father) - Mrs. Akagi (Mother - Deceased) - Unnamed Grandmother - Unnamed Grandfather Other relations - Possible relation to the Black Family Magical characteristics Wand: Vine, 8 3/4 inches, Veela Hair Boggart: Lord Voldemort Patronus: A goose Affiliation Occupation: Employee at the Owl Post Office House: Gryffindor Loyalty: - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Gryffindor - Gryffindor Quidditch Team - Akagi Family Sakura Akagi was a Gryffindor student at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1993 to 2000. During her Hogwarts years, she became a Chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, as well as becoming Prefect and later on, Head Girl. Sakura would have been evacuated from Hogwarts during the Battle of Hogwarts, as she was underage. However, she returned the following year to continue her education. Life after Hogwarts, she became an employee for the Owl Post Office. 'Early life' Sakura was born to Mrs and Mr Akagi on the 4th April 1982 at St. Mungo's Hospital. Unforunately, her mother died whilst giving birth, so Sakura was raised by her father and her grandparents. Her father had a good friendship with Sirius Black, and Sakura was eight years old when she first met him. Every year, Sakura, her father and her grandparents would go to the Black Household. Sakura received her letter to Hogwarts during the summer of 1993, and she went with her father, who helped her buy her Hogwarts supplies in Diagon Alley. 'Hogwarts years' 'First year' When Sakagi arrived at Hogwarts, she befriended Andrew Cleveley. She was Sorted into Gryffindor, which was also the same House that Andrew was Sorted into. 'Second year' During Sakagi's second year, Hogwarts hosted the Triwizard Tournament. It is unknown who she supported, but presumably she supported Harry Potter, as he was in Gryffindor. 'Third year' Not much is known about Sakagi's third year at Hogwarts, however it is known that she was one of the few students who thought that Dolores Umbridge wasn't half bad, until she changed her mind about her near the end of the year for unknown reasons. 'Fourth year' In her fourth year, she possibly fancied Ronald Weasley, as when he and Lavender Brown were kissing in the Gryffindor Common Room, she walked off. Also, she passed him many times and she smiled at him and sometimes blushed. This was also the year when she applied for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, which she played the role of Chaser. During her first game, she was happy that Ronald Weasley was chosen to play Keeper, and whilst flying past him, this earned her a few evil stares from Lavender Brown. At the end of the year, she was in the crowd of students that held their wands in the air in memory of Albus Dumbledore. 'Fifth year' Sakagi's fifth year was when she started her O.W.L.s. This was also the year that the Battle of Hogwarts occured, and she was evacuated from the Hogwarts grounds whilst the battle took place. However, when the battle ended, she returned a few weeks later. It is known that she passed Charms and Transfiguration. In her fifth year, she was chosen to become the Gryffindor Prefect. 'Sixth year' Nothing much is known about what happened in Sakagi's sixth year except that this was the year that she would have started her N.E.W.T.s, however, it is unknown which N.E.W.T level courses she chose or whether or not she passed. 'Seventh year' In Sakura's seventh and final year at Hogwarts, she was chosen to become the new Head Girl for Gryffindor. 'Later life' After graduating from Hogwarts, Sakura went on to become an employee at the Owl Post Office. 'Relationships' 'Andrew Cleveley ' ' '''During Sakura's first year at Hogwarts, she became good friends with fellow Gryffindor Andrew Cleveley. Nothing else much is known about their relationship or whether or not they kept in touch after Hogwarts. 'Ronald Weasley During her fourth year at Hogwarts, Sakura showed to have some feelings for Ronald Weasley. The first time she showed this was when she watched him and Lavender Brown kissing in the Common Room, in which she walked off. She also passed him many times on the corridors and smiled. She also showed feelings for him when she was happy that Ronald was Keeper in the Gryffindor Quidditch Team and that she was Chaser. It is unknown what happened to their relationship after Hogwarts, as Ron would have left 2 years prior. '''Personality Sakura, although pretty quiet and nervous at times, she never failed to express her opinion on things when she felt deeply about something. 'Magical skills and characteristics' Quidditch: Sakura was a Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, which indicates that she is a fast flyer. Charms: It is known that Sakura passed her O.W.L in Charms, so she must have been pretty good at the subject. However, it is unknown whether she applied to do Charms at N.E.W.T Level. Transfiguration: It is known that Sakura passed her O.W.L in Transfiguration, so she must have been pretty good at the subject. However, it is unknown whether she applied to do Transfiguration at N.E.W.T Level. Category:Gryffindor Category:British individuals Category:Employees at the Owl Post Office Category:Hogwarts students Category:Quidditch players Category:1982 births Category:Females Category:Chasers Category:Gryffindor Chasers Category:Prefects Category:Gryffindor Prefects Category:Head Girls Category:Gryffindor Head Girls Category:Akagi Family Category:Half Bloods Category:Wizards Category:Sorted in 1993